1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a reflecting member which reflects light generated from a light source to a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displaying an image may include monitors, televisions, etc.
There are display apparatuses including a display panel comprising a liquid crystal panel. Since the display panel comprising the liquid crystal panel cannot emit light by itself, the display apparatus should include a backlight to supply light to the display panel.
A backlight includes a light source which generates light to be supplied to a display panel and a reflecting member which reflects the light generated from the light source.
Among display apparatuses, there are display apparatuses in which a printed circuit board and light emitting diodes disposed on the printed circuit board are used as a light source.